


Decieved

by BITCHBEMINE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Avada Kedavra, Blood and Gore, Bloodshed, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Cruciatus, Cruelty, Curses, Dark Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Death, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eater Harry Potter, Death Eaters, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Familiars, Fanon, Harry Potter Has a Pet Snake, Hermione Granger Bashing, Love Confessions, M/M, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Sex, Snakes, Swearing, Torture, True Love, Voldemort is Harry Potter's Parent, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BITCHBEMINE/pseuds/BITCHBEMINE
Summary: Harry was always led to believe he was the son of James and Lilly Potter and not that of a strangely familiar flock of black robes and red eyes.Yes Harry may be known as a Potter but is he really? One day when at the Dursleys Harry is badly abused and left like a meaningless lump of flesh meant for dogs, he is reincarnated and transported to tall dark manor. In that manor he finds his true family and discovers what it really means to take revenge and be bad. After all a young child of eight is easily forgiven.An encounter that leaves harry beaming cements Harry's true beliefs and he wittingly joines the fight with his father who may or may not be a death eater.Harry always known as a Potter asks himself, is he really?NoHe's a RiddleHarry Salazar Riddle.~~~~This is a Harry Potter fan fiction with Drarry as centric.Retelling of Harry Potter where Harry is the heir of Slytherin.All right go to J. K. Rowling who amazingly enraptured our imaginations in her wonderful imagination





	1. Hey :)

This is a Harry Potter Fan Fiction With Dark Themes And Mature Events. 

Contains... 

Mature Themes  
Dark Themes  
Boy X Boy  
Rape  
Depressing Thoughts  
Gore  
Bloodshed  
Death  
Evilness 

If You Do Not Feel Comfortable With Anything Above I Have Warned You. 

I May Add More Warnings As This Story Progresses. 

Finally Harry Potter Belongs To J. K. Rowling. 

Thank You For Everything


	2. Chapter One ~ Heart Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter realizes a special day like his birthday will never be anything but a nightmare when his aunt, uncle and cousin are around.

Harry, a small child of the meak age of four, sat in the cupboard under the stairs of number four private drive. Unknown to him his uncle, Vernon, a huge man in his early fifties with the face the size of a volleyball prowled the hallway deciding what to do with the useless child clogging his life. 

In said cupboard the small child sat with his knees closed tightly against his chest afraid of the furry he knew to come that Sunday afternoon. It was his birthday and he had just turned four. Although you would think a young boy with his whole life ahead of him would want to celebrate this special day, Harry felt indifferent. He knew his fat oaf of a cousin, Dudley would get all the presents he should rightly receive. He was nothing in this house, no friends, no money, no anything. He even depended on the past me downs from Dudley. The thin worn out clothes hung from his anorexic frame like a tablecloth. 

He was thin, starved and unloved. 

A rapping on the cupboard door alerted Harry to his oppressor. Harry's heart filled with dread. This was not going to be good. 

"BOY!" The door swung open and Harry was launched out of his crevice with an alarmingly huge fist. "Yes Uncle" Harry's voice did not quiver as he knew that any sign of weakness would have him thrown back in his cupboard with no food for a whole three weeks. 

"Did I not tell you to clean the kitchen this morning before we went to church?" Harry blinked confusedly at his uncle. Yes he was asked but yes he cleaned the god damn room. Twice.  
"Yes Uncle. I have cleaned it already"  
This statement only seemed to enrage the porky man as he quickly grabbed Harry by the ear and marched him towards the kitchen where pans were strewn everywhere in a fashion that looked placed. 

"I don't know what happened. I really did clean this, this morning?" Vernon's face visibly fumed with a sense of fury and satisfaction. "Lies boy. You didn't clean this morning, you should be very lucky I don't kill you for this" Harry whimpered as he knew a beating was on its way and how his uncle wasn't lying about killing him. And on his birthday of all days. 

Vernon pushed his nephew to the wall and proceeded to unwrap a slither of rope and bring forth a knife. Harry gulped. The knife was bought to his throat, the rope to his hands and Vernon grinned at the boys fear. He spat in Harry's face, coating it in a thick slime trail. "This is what you get boy for disobeying me. You should know by now that I am head of this house and you are just a small piece of dirt sitting in its hallways!... You freak" Vernon's words cut deeply and Harry felt defeated because he knew his uncle was right. He was a piece of dirt that nobody wanted even his parents didn't love him. Yes Petunias words were as read "Dear sissy Lilly was in that car when she died because she was planning on sending you to an orphanage. To be honest I couldn't agree more. It was the only thing my stupid sister did right". 

Harry bowed his head, in doing so slitting his neck open. Blood poured out and down his chest where the large t-shirt gaped. He was defeated mentally and physically. 

"Don't just stand their you insolent fool. Face me?" Harry looked up with a look of disdain in his eyes. "You'll pay boy. You hear me. For all these years of your freakishness crap and back chat!"

Darkness was the next thing harry knew. He had been punched in the eyes, leading to huge black and purple bruises swelling over his eyes. Blinding him. 

"Stupid fuck up!" Vernon again used his spattering spit to cover Harry's face in an unnervingly large amount of saliva. 

Harry was dragged by his roped arms to the utility space where he knew to be a set of shackles just for what both he and his uncle had in their minds. 

"No speaking you hear me you freak. Not one word" Vernon clipped Harry's small and fragile boned wrists to the shackles as he was facing the wall with his head pressed tightly to the picture of a dog on its leash. Oh yes what a mercifully appeasing picture for the boy who was treated like a dog on a leash. A boy who had no parents just a slave master. 

Harry's lip quivered as his baggy pajama shorts left his body and his bare arse was unveiled, scars and cuts all blazing in full painful glory. He heard the undoing of a belt and a zip of a fly coming undone. A sinking feeling was what Harry's defeated soul soaked up as the short fat ugly extension of the only father figure he remembered in his life dipped into his rear with as much ferocity as the fat man could muster. 

He was being raped for the third time in a space of a week and boy did he wish he was dead. 

The pain of being torn apart piece by piece was a pain that Harry wished not even upon his worst of enemy's. He screamed as hard as he could. The gaping wound in his neck lashing out like a spurting tap and a knife joined together in a service of marriage. 

In and out was the only thing Harry felt as he passed out to a welcoming darkness. 

Vernon watched as his stupid nephew passed out like a cold rock. He smirked viciously knowing the boy was let off badly.  
His smirk grew wider until he suddenly saw a black snake slide up to his nephew and wrap its body around his slim waist. "What in the name of... " he didn't get to finish as a black cloud grew around the room until it settled over the boy with the snake wrapped over him. Vernon visible shook and with a flash of dark light harry disappeared without a trace into somewhere unknown to him. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a new experiment of mine. I have recently began to obsess over a darker version of Harry Potter where Harry is dark. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this as it is something I really worked hard on. 
> 
> Comments would be very welcome and please do not hesitate to ask any questions you may have regarding this


	3. Chapter Two ~ A Familiar Hiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out things he never though possible. He makes the best decision of his life so far.

Hissing and a loud but graceful thump sounded all around Harry as he came in contact with a hard cold stone floor. 

The hissing picked up again almost immediately after the first wave. Although somehow Harry heard a voice with a hissing edge to it and not an inaudible tongue from somewhere foreign . This voice spooked Harry to the very fiber of his bones. This voice he knew only belonged to one creature. A voice he knew only could be achieved by this creature. 

A snake. 

"Hatchling isss ill. He mussst perform magic upon himssself if he isss to live beyond thisss hour!" 

The voice seemed eerily soothing in a way that young Harry couldn't explain. It was if he could totally confide in the voice no matter how awful the situation and to be fair he really was in an awful situation. Still the word the voice had used scared him speechless. How could he say the word and not get bruised severely. How could he live with that word where every rule he lived by suggested that the word was a bad omen sent to haunt his head. How could he use it when he couldn't even say the word without fear. 

Magic. 

The word thrummed in his brain caressing his thoughts in a darkened hum. He wouldn't. He couldn't. How did this voice process that he had to use a word so cursed to let him supposedly live. It was cursed just like he was cursed to live with a family that didn't even love him. 

The hissing continued and Harry felt a pressure around his stomach, just coming to terms that he had in theory a snake coiled tightly around his waist. 

Harry jerked involuntary sputtering blood from. His lips in thy process. 

"Mussst awaken. Mussst awaken, mussst live" 

The haunting voice urged his mind, probing at the void that would no doubtlessly follow.   
"Mussst open eyesss"

On and on went the strained hissed voice until eventually all fell silent and Harry's breathing slowed. He waited with baited breath for the foreseen longing of death. 

He waited for two days.   
And still nothing happened. 

His body felt stiff but still it flowed with blood he thought would have left him by now. His whole body was one huge gaping wound ready to unleash onto the world in an unmistakable and un-missable death. 

"Ssstupid hatchling" The voice was back and Harry could hear it more clearly. The un-denied voice of a serpent. "Maybe I should bite hatchling to see if the venom in my body could kill him?!"

The warning laced in the snakes voice had Harry suddenly gasping for air he suddenly yearned and needed. "No ssstopp" 

His eyes shot open and the world around came in to a sharp jolt of colour and focus. He did not know why he gave up on the opportunity of death he didn't know at all. He wanted to die. There was nothing left for him and still he clung in to a shed of hope. He thought himself crazy for overthinking but he could sense if he died he would miss out on something momentous. 

The hissing tuned out to lay in the form of a jet black snake. It reared its head and flickered its tongue tantalizing his dormant senses. He should run. Harry knew this. The snake reached a considerable length and it still seemed yet a baby. 

"Wwhhat- ahh ow. What is happening to me?" Harry screamed put in pure pain as he felt his body shift in unnatural places. It was as if he was being re-stiched from the inside out, starting with his soft internal organs. 

"And why the hell am I talking to a snake. And how the hell are you nodding your head as if you can hear me?" The snake hissed as if it was laughing and bent its head to rest on Harry's lower leg. 

"You are a Wizard Harry and I if you put it simply are your chosen familiar. We can hear each other simply because you have the gift of parseltongue. You can speak to snakes young master. As for your pain. You chose to wake up yourself as if in conversation with my phrase of killing you. Through doing this you cemented the bond that was thriving through your subconscious mind. We are one youngster. Your power runs through me keeping me bound to your life. I can not kill you without killing myself. As your power runs through me, my power also runs through you. This is why you haven't died yet. This is also why your body seems like it is re-knitting itself!"

Harry Potter looked at the snake with wide eyes. He scrutinized its face and came to the conclusion that the reptile was telling nothing but the truth. 

Yes the truth. Harry can't wrap himself around that at the daunting realization that he is a wizard. Thought to be mythical all his existence. 

Events played across his mind. The time he once blew up the flower bag in front of his aunt Petunia, the time he found himself on the roof of his elementary school's building in a feeble attempt to escape Dudley and his awful friend Piers. He couldn't come up with a good enough reason as to why these strange occurrences would happen when he was younger. He was sent to his cupboard for days upon days for dare hurting precious 'Duddiekins'. Now all these in rationality a came to a sudden vault at the realization that he is a wizard like the snake says he is. 

Ah yes the snake. 

"Um, I'm not sure how this works but c-can you hear this, am I speaking parseltongue?"

The snake confirmed Harry with a defiant nod of its head. 

"Right. So do you have a name and what exactly does having a familiar mean for me?"

The snake upreared it's head and sat up in a tight coil from where it was recently resting on Harry's mended leg. "Young master. I have not a name. You must choose my name and so I may keep it as long as we both shall live. A familiar as I have said is a wizards bonding to a magical creature. I am a descended line of the great basilisk. With which Salazar Slytherin gave knowledge and ownership of. A familiar is a life long friendship in which trust can never be misplaced. I will obediently serve you. We will speak with each other through parseltongue. I will be able to sense your thoughts and comfort you when needed. We are one so we must go everywhere together. I will not have constant need to be by your side all the time but as long as we are in the same building we will be able to sense each other's magical aurors so there for help each other. A familiar is a sacred bond between wizard and creature. It is for life. There are only two other people who have had snake familiars. One being Salazar Slytherin and the other being the dark lord. His familiar, Nagini is my mother"

Harry absorbed all of this new information and sighed contentedly. He felt like he had a reason for living now. This snake he was oh so casually conversing with is the closest thing Harry had ever had to a family that loved him. This snake was his sole hope and affinity for getting up from his dark place. Without this snake Harry feared he would be dead by now. Either by beatings or loss of blood. This snake was his savior. 

"Thank you. I shall call you Feiness!" 

With that the snake, now Feiness slithered upon harry and helped him stand up by urging him on with parseltongue gestures of motivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chapter Two. 
> 
> I really hope you like it. 
> 
> Please vote comment and share my work. 
> 
> Peace out. 
> 
> :)


	4. Chapter Three ~ The Truth Will Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Diagon Alley where he finds out some shocking truths about himself.

Harry a couple of days later was sitting in a cold, empty entrance hallway. He was apparently residing in a manor that used to belong to Feiness' mother, Nagini. 

Feiness said that the manor had strong wards surrounding it so no one was able to find or sense them. He also said that you had to be of legitimate blood to the owner of the manor in order to enter it as the strong wards surrounding it would immediately frazzle and cook you alive if it deemed you not worthy of the lineage. 

That particular truth made the four year old Harry wonder. What had he with the ties of the supposed Dark Lord. What was his connection to all this and the manor. 

He pondered whilst sat on his small red, plush stool that he was still amazed came strait from his mind as if he had siphoned it out of thin air. He wondered what Feiness would have to day about all these racing thoughts.   
Suddenly as if sensing his masters questions, Feiness slithered out from where he was resting under a red lamp that was supposedly heating him with a precise grace about his black scaled body. 

"Massster I sense you have questions still for me?" Harry hoisted his healed body of the stool and beckoned his familiar into the dusty drawing room where he knew there to be soft couches. He again sat down on a soft chair. This time it being blue. He patted his lap and Feiness eagerly hissed and slithered up on to Harry's lap curling in on himself. "§Feiness why do I have access to this house? Should I have been burnt to a crisp? This is all just so confusing §

The half basilisk, now settled nicely launched strait into conversation. 

§Ah yesss massster there isss much to discusss, first I must start by telling you that you have the mossst powerful darkessst of natural coresss I have ever ssseen or heard about. The only other one to match your level of dark magic isss your father. He is currently asss we ssspeek indisssposed§

Not for the first time that day Harry stared shocked at his familiar. What did Feiness mean when he said his father was indisposed. His father, as the Dursleys likes to inform on him all the time was dead. Died in a car crash. 

§Feiness I do not understand. My m-my father is dead. My horrible relatives told me he died in a car crash when I was only a couple of weeks old. How can he be indisposed?§

The snake hissed as if broadcasting to the whole of a fifteen miles radius that he was displeased. 

§And who did thessse horrible mugglesss say you're parentsss were?§

Harry recalls at the one time Petunia ever said anything about his mother and father. Yes she said his mother was her sister and her name was Lilly. 

§My aunt Petunia said her name was Lilly and that she was her sister. My name is Harry Potter so that must make her name Lilly Potter §

Feiness shook his diamond head clearly unimpressed. These muggles deserved a fate worse than death. 

He slithered up to Harry's face and flickered his tongue across his nose affectionately. §Little hatchling this world has wronged you such. Those vile inbred muggles have denied you more times than I can account for. You're parents names are Tom and Bella. I know this because I loved with my mother at hr tome you were born. Youre birth was such a special occasion. You're mother looked upon you with the most caring eyes in the world. It is sad to say this bit the person who has wronged you moat in this short life of yours in but the headmaster at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He took you away from your parents when you were only bit a mere fragile two days old. Your life has been stunted in the hope you can mold to be someone so overtly fake to your true being.   
We need to go to Diagon Alley, you need to see for your self who you are and what these people have been hiding from you!§

Harry regarded his familiar for a few moments before realizing that no one could get that pent up over something if it was not true. 

He pulled Feiness to his chest stoking his scales in a soothing motion that made the snake go limp in his arms. §I love you so much Feiness I hit you know how much you have helped me these last few days. It is the most love I have ever received by an individual. Let's go§

Harry at that moment realized that he didn't know where this Diagon Alley place was at all. He was completely at a loss with this new life. He stared at the snake across him and pleaded with his eyes for him to tell him how to get to this destination. 

Feiness gave Harry a look of complete besotted feelings whilst also flickering his forked tongue out to taste what Harry assumed was the magical currents in the air. 

§Follow me massster, I know the way even if you don't quite yet§

With that resolved the two, wizard and snake cracked into thin air by a pull of magical current and apperation. 

\----

Harry landed with a thud onto a cobbled bricked road. He stared in awe at the rows upon rows of colorful shop windows. This place was amazing; like nothing he has ever seen before. 

§Massster I can feel your utter awe through the bond we share and I can tell that you are happy to be here and away from a lonely life of solitude§

Harry now only realizing that his beloved snake was beside him still looks at him with a grateful smile. He was constantly astounded with the knowledge this heavenly creature possessed. 

§Yes Feiness I thankyou for this lucky life. Now where are we going first?§

Feiness' tail seemed to go rigid and point towards a building that stood in the middle of the row of shops. Above the Roman looking columns bore a sign that said 'Gringotts Bank'. Harry looked confused for a minute second before Feiness explained that he could get some money out and so get an inheritance rest done tin tell him who he really was. 

§Let's go then my sweet.§

The pair walked forwards towards the building attracting a few strange stares from the weird cloaked people around them because of the nature the twin seemed to share. Feiness was wrapped loosely around Harry's neck and shoulders with his tail dangling by Harry's hip. 

Harry strode into the building and up to the front desk were a strange looking creature was scribbling on a piece of parchment. 

"Ahem um er sir I I wish to get an inheritance teat done and then collect some money"

The creature looked up from the parchment he was scribbling on and raised a small eyebrow at the pair. 

"Certainly if you would follow me into a side room we can arrange for you to have an inheritance test done"  
Harry followed the small creature down a series of winding corridors until they all stopped at a door that had. 'Goblin Ragnok' written on a gold plaque stuck to the door. 

"If you would sir" The now identified creature gestured towards the door with an opening gesture. He looked at Feiness warily before returning the way they all had just come from. 

Harry pushed open the door and came face to face with another Goblin. 

"Ah yes, an inheritance test I assume?"

Harry nodded at the Goblin confirming the previous statement. 

"In that case can I have three drops of your blood on this parchment please" He pulled out a sheet of parchment and a small dagger. 

Harry obliged and slit his palm open letting three drops of his ruby red blood fall onto the paper. He was shocked when Red writing started to appear.   
He read it. 

Inheritance test

Name- Harry Salazar Riddle 

Forced Name- Harry James Potter 

Parents- Tom Marvolo Riddle   
Bellatrix Costella Black nee Riddle   
Both alive. 

Forced Parents- Lilly Rose Evans nee Potter   
James Charlus Potter   
Both deceased 

Godparents- Lucius Abraxus Malfoy   
Narcissa Gemina Black nee   
Malfoy  
Sirius Orion Black  
Severus Snape   
Rodolphus Lestrange   
Francis Dolohov   
Frederick Mulciber   
Antonio Avery 

Forced Godparents- Sirius Orion Black   
Molly Weasley   
Arthur Weasley 

Heir ships and Lord ships 

Slytherin- Heir   
Riddle- Heir   
Peverell- Heir   
Gaunt- Heir   
Black- Heir   
Potter- Lord   
Griyfindor- Heir 

Vaults 

Slytherin- Blocked 

Riddle- Blocked 

Peverell- Blocked 

Gaunt- Blocked 

Black- Blocked 

Potter- Available 

Griyfindor- Available at age 17 

All blocks ensured by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. 

Marriage contract 

Forced to miss Ginevra Molly Weasley 

Forced by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 

Hate towards 

Slytherins

Lord Voldemort / Tom Marvolo Riddle 

Bellatrix Costella Black nee Riddle 

Dark Arts 

Parents 

All Forced Hatred by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. 

Forced likeness 

Ron Billius Weasley 

Hermione Jean Granger 

Griyfindors 

The light 

Dumbledore 

Weasleys 

Glamour 

Set by James Charlus Potter and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. 

Estates

Riddle Manor 

Slytherin Manor 

Black Manor 

Access to

Malfoy Manor 

Conclusion Of Inheritance Test 

By the time Harry had finished reading the results he was visibly fuming. He wanted all of this muck off of him and wanted Albus too many names Dumbledore dead. 

Feiness who was sensing his masters reaction through their bond flicked his tongue out and onto Harry's cheek. 

§You must stay calm massster. You can ask for all the blocks and forced contracts to be removed§

Harry calmed ever so slightly and kissed Feiness' diamond head. He was such a comfort. 

"I wish for all these blocks and forces contracts to be removed instantly with immediate effect" 

His voice held authority and there was clearly no way he was going to be swayed from his decision. 

"Right this way then young Heir"

It seemed as if the goblin held him in a new light now. 

Harry followed Ragnok out the door and into a spacious room with delicate markings engraved on the stone floor. 

He was instructed to strip and lay flat against the floor inside the markings. Harry reluctantly had to leave Feiness to the side of the room in case he got hurt. 

Once he was naked Harry began the process of having excruciating pain let upon him. It was worse than Vernon's raping. There was so much pain around him that Harry barely kept his eyes open long enough to feel the conclusion. 

He dresses quickly into some clothes Ragnok has provided and a mirror was brought before him. 

Harry looked into the mirror and had to do a quick double take. He now looked so different. 

His hair was dark brown with a slight curl towards the front, his eyes were now dark red and he had grown in stature. It was amazing to feel free.   
He held a light feeling to his presence now as if a high weight had been lifted from him. 

He turned to look at Feiness and saw his snake looking at him with a proud smile upon his face. 

§ You look amazing now massster §

"Your lordship rings sir"  
Ragnok gave him a set of two rings. 

Harry accepted them and put them on his fingers. They immediately fit to the right size then disappeared so no one could see them. 

Whilst at Gringotts Harry also received a set of port keys, keys to vaults and his own birth certificate with the right details on it. 

He asked to go to the Potter vault and after a very sickening ride took out a expandable pouch of galleons, sickles and knuts. 

"Thankyou for all you have done Ragnok, I will never forget your kindness. May your gold overflow and your enemies crumble"

Harry smiled as he left the building with Feiness in tow. He was finally his true self now. No one could ever take this away from him again. 

§What shall we do now Feiness there is so much to learn§

Feiness replied by saying that Harry should get his wand. 

Harry then walked towards Knockturn Alley and to a shop that he had been told by Feiness sold wands without a ministry trace. 

The shop was called Bernard's so Harry walked in receiving a surprised look from the man behind the till. 

"D-dear god I thought you to be dead but I could never mistake those eyes. Is- Is it you heir Riddle... Tom's son"

Harry merely nodded prompting the man to drop to his knee in a bow. "My Prince!"

Harry looked surprised by this making Feiness explain that Harry's father was know a the dark lord, his mother the dark lady and him the dark Prince. 

Harry hummed "Rise"

The man slowly rose to his feet in a sign of acceptance. He said then. "A wand is it that you want my Prince?" Harry nodded in excitement. After all he was only four. A very smart four year old though. It seemed to anyone around him that he had grown up knowing the whole dictionary as a native tongue. 

Bernard set about collecting a few things before setting them out in front of Harry.   
There looked to be a selection of woods and a selection of stringy cores. §wand cores§ Feiness helpfully added. 

Harry was told to hover his hand above each wood and core and tell Bernard which felt that most akin to his magical core so therefore warm. 

In the end his core settled with yew and Phoenix feather. 

Bernard smiled "Exactly the same as your father I see. I will have your wand ready for you in twenty minutes. Come back then so you can collect it" The man gave him a respectful smile and nod then Harry walked composed out of the door. 

Twenty minutes, several stares and a collection of books ranging from Pureblood etiquette to a book on the dark arts later Harry was back outside of Bernard's store ready to collect his wand. 

"Ah my Prince I have your wand ready for you here. I have a wand holster that connects to your wand arm free of charge as a complementary gift. In total that will be seven galleons" 

Harry withdrew his pouch of money and handed over the required amount of money to Bernard. The man then presented Harry with his wand and immediately a warm sensation filled his body, accepting his new wand. 

Harry then bid farewell to Bernard and exited with Feiness sitting in his shopping bag asleep with his head peeping out of the top. 

Harry used his wand and port key to Malfoy Manor to send him there. 

Harry was told before Feiness went to sleep that his father and mother were not available at the time. His mother was sadly in Azkaban and his father was apparently trying to regain his body from an accident which went wrong when he was trying to gain his son back. This upset Harry as he knew that someone had tricked his father intonation trap. His father was a very talented wizard so this enemy obviously had been planning the trap for ages. 

Harry's mind shifted back to the present as he felt the pull of the port key sending him to Malfoy manor and to his godparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading. Vote, Kudos and comment as you please. 
> 
> xx


	5. Chapter Four ~ Safe At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the Malfoys.

A sound that could only be described as a spitting frying pan meeting water was heard throughout the front hallways of Malfoy manor earning three sets of curious eyes to snap to the source. 

Narcissa Malfoy unsure of what to expect of this new and sudden situation cradled her beloved son Draco to her chest preventing him from witnessing anything not overly acceptable for his meek age. No one should be able to get through the strong wards of their home as they were set with the continuing power of two sets of in formidable magical signatures, one being The Dark Lord, the other being her husband and the Malfoy Lord Lucius. 

"Mummy what's happening,... I'm scared"  
Narcissa looked down upon the sweet grey eyes of her boy, Draco was cuddled around her midsection subtly pulling at the blouse fitted to her chest. She motioned to her husband with a sharp look gesturing towards the door away from the family parlor and then back to her son who was now hyperventilating due to the nature of his age and close proximity to the sizzling noise. 

Lucius eased himself up from the green plush armchair in which he was previously inhabiting and to the parlor door, careful to shut it closed behind him to hide his family from a potential threat. 

Threat indeed.

Lucius looked at the open apperation zone in the foyer and his eyes fell upon a boy with striking red eyes. The boy was clutching a letter, his wand and what looked to be a necklace with a large Malfoy crest emblazoned in the center. 

Big red dopey eyes stared into his, searching for something akin to a that of a parent.  
Lucius regarded the boy with a skeptical look searching for any threats. His wand was drawn out in front of him with a diagnostic charm readily being performed. 

The charm came back with a negative reading proving to Lucius that the boy was in fact not a lethal threat. Not a threat at all.  
Lucius, now assured with the calm of knowing approached Harry with a carefully guarded smile. 

"And what's your name then young man? My name is Lucius Malfoy" It is always good to start with formalities, one to ease any tension which at one present and two to state the basis of a conversation which could then lead into more. 

The boy visibly relaxed at hearing Lucius' name and held out a hand. 

"Hello Lucius, my name is Harry Riddle and you are my godfather"  
Harry beamed with a fever of pride and an elated mood up at Lucius. 

This couldn't possibly be real. Riddle. Lucius thought that Toms son was lost and was being held under the fidelius charm at his own reluctant will. 

Lucius stared at Harry in shock but it all seemed to click into place. The composure, the aristocratic face, the brown hair and most of all the striking red eyes that adorned the boys face. The same as Tom. Well and truly a Riddle. 

Feiness whom had just recently began to stir from a peaceful rest reared his head, announcing his presence to the dumbstruck blond. Lucius' mouth was literally hanging agape, if it wasn't for the fact that Harry was stroking his snakes diamond head Lucius was sure he would have bolted for the parlor door again. 

Lucius now alert to the snake which was in his home territory eyed it knowing that anything could happen. Snakes were very temperamental in their behavior. 

Having jumped at the sight of the snake the first time it appeared Lucius would swear on the Malfoy honour that he didn't squeal as soon as he heard a load of hissing which his ears only registered as parseltongue after he had slapped his cheek thinking it was some trick, yes he remembered all those times in which his lord had spoken to his familiar Nagini in such the language of serpents. 

The Dark Lords son had definitely come home. He was a blazing force as it was already becoming obvious of. He had seemed to of inherited all of his father's traits, at the same time lots of his mothers. Lucius could detect clear inherited genes from his lovely sister in law Bellatrix, she was his mother after all. The signature riddle curls at the end of Harry's fringe were more pronounced and voluminous. Bella had definitely had a part in the helping of that. Her hair was as curly as a bag of curly fries. 

Snapping out of his long trail of thoughts Lucius became aware of the hesitant looks both boy and snake were giving him. Immediately shaking himself clean of his inner turmoil he smiled and approached Harry. He still couldn't believe after all this time that Riddle Junior was alive and what seemed to be by eye... well. 

"H-Harry is it really you. H-how is this possible. I thought we lost you that night three and a bit years ago" he refused to stutter. He was a pureblood for a reason. 

In an uncharacteristic series of movements only shown to his family Lucius pulled Harry into a tight hug, careful not to squash too hard. 

Turning back to the door he has just come from he called out to his wife.  
"Narcissa come out here and bring Draco with you. I have here someone you must meet again"  
The door to the parlor opened again and out came Narcissa holding her blonde child on her hip. Draco was sucking his thumb, something later he would profusely deny. His face was in his mother's neck inhaling her perfume like it was a bees nectar. 

"Look Cissa he has returned to us. Our- our nephew and godson" Narcissas eyes widened comically and she placed Draco down on the floor which resulted in the blond four year old whining and crying for his mum's arms again. His little as were out and shaking for his mum to hold him. His eyes were watering and his lip was quivering numbly. 

Narcissa looked at her son and then her sisters son. She was torn between swooping up her son and ceasing his whimpering and finally meeting her nephew for the first time in years. In the end she sighed, picked up her son and strode towards her husband who was still clutching a brown hair clad boy with striking red eyes. 

She knelt down in front of the duo and hoisted Draco on her hip so she and him were both comfortable. 

\---→x←---

Harry stared at the woman who was suddenly sitting in front of him. His small hand reached out and brushed a brown curl from her face. He smiled she looked similar to him. She had brown curly hair and a soft formed nose. Only at a guess he suspected he was related to this woman more than just by a title. Her eyes opened a fire that was sitting akin inside of him waiting to be fueled. 

Harry leaped towards Narcissa and dramatically tears started to pool in his sweet, meek eyes. For once in his humble and poor small life Harry felt loved and wanted. These people, the Malfoys actually stared at him as if he were a monumental piece to their jigsaw life story. 

"Lucius, Narcissa. I..i believe that you are my g... godparents. My name is Harry!"  
Harry thrust forward his hand once he had stepped back from the trio and regained a hold in his sanity and snake who was slithering contentedly around his neck and arm. 

§Feiness calm yourself we are in public bot a public petting zoo for estranged, wild beasts§ Harry had to reprimand his lovely snake as Finesse refused to quit his dance of joy. 

Harry then turns back towards the smiling couple and awaited the sure to behold voice of welcoming. He felt safe, warm and finally wanted. 

As a mother Narcissa picked up her suddenly surprised nephew and hooked him on her other hip. "Hello Harry my name is Narcissa Malfoy I'm your mother's sister and proud godparent of you. It's so good to see you again. I only saw you in a fleeting couple of precious hours when you were as fresh as a cut cherry. Your mother is very dear to me and I can reassure you in saying that she and your father love you very much and will do anything to be with you again" Narcissa talked to her nephew as if he was a budding bloom on a tree full of proud juicy pears. She forgot his age momentarily in her ramble to treasure her only worthy nephew. 

Andromeda had betrayed her families sacred values and gone against the treasured pureblood lineage. She had a daughter yes but to her they were both blood traitors. 

She watched Harry's eyes slip over to her son and smile shyly at him. Draco was looking at the new intruder with interest. He was well accustomed to being the only child in his castle of a home. He didn't want some imposter coming in and ruining his brilliant family dynamic. This boy was very strange. His eyes were a very unnatural shade of vibrant red, he looked nothing like his blond father. The only thing he could say about the boy was that he had a look of dawning acceptance and the chance at having a family. To him he oozed power and confidence. It was coming off the fellow infant in waves of pure electricity. He was charging the air around him and seemed to be in control of a vile beast. 

Snakes were evil. Draco was bitten by a very nasty grass snake when he was three and exploring the vegetable patch that the house elf Dobby normally tended to.

Draco had to admit. The boy did have a certain likeness going towards his favour. He just had to figure out if that trust was worth investing in. 

Sensing her sons apprehension Narcissa rubbed her nose against his and gestured towards Harry.  
"Now Harry this is my son Draco, Draco this is your cousin Harry"  
Stunned silence followed the exchange and Draco made a leap towards the younger. He pulled the brown haired boys face towards his own and embraced him a conserved hug. Finally a chance at having a sort of sibling his age. 

Harry started to whimper. He always knew to expect the worst when being suddenly pounced upon. Years of having abuse and one occasion of sex forced upon you was not to be taken lightly, he clenched his eyes shut and tensed waiting the more likeness of an attack he couldn't control the result of. "DRACO you don't suddenly leap on someone without telling them prior. Look you've just shocked him. What do you say to your cousin" Narcissa always soft in her approach to those close to her removed her son's hands and gently coaxed him of his younger cousin. 

Narcissas reserve broke Harry out of his dark thought and back to the present. He was free and not a single hit had been landed on him. Shocked he opened his eyes and focused them on the surrounding atmosphere. His now declared cousin Draco was looking at him with excitement and loads of admiration... So that was how cousins were supposed to act like. §But Master Dudley wasn't your cousin, you were never even related to those stupid swines§ Harry supposed he shot his tendril of thoughts down the bond he and his snake had. He smiled cutely at Draco hoping he wouldn't make a bluff at this new start at a closer family life. 

Draco glanced at the boy who was wearing the most glowing smile he had ever seem on someone of his age. Heck even Pansy hadn't smiled at him like that and she was obsessed with him and thought they were destined to marry each other and produce a bundle of six children. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm Draco, I've always wants to have someone I could share secrets with and love like a brother... Ooh I've got a good idea" Draco turned towards to his mother who was watching the exchange with a certain level of awe but also worry. "Mummy can he stay here... Please" Draco moved his glassy grey orbs to his mother's brown ones and stared hopefully up at her, borderline pleading which would never do to be seem doing as they never plead they always got what they wanted. 

Narcissa sighed. Of course Draco would act like this, he was obsessed with having a sibling that was the same age as him. Narcissa had explained to him that he couldn't have a sibling the same age as him as she couldn't go back in time and have twins. 

Assessing the situation in front of her Narcissa glanced at her husband and with one quick nod a decision was made. 

"Draco dear of course Harry is staying with us" She turned to Harry then "That is of course if wants to" Harry immediately nodded in confirmation, never did he ever want to go back to those poor excuses of muggles on his life. Narcissa smiled them continued. "He will do until The Dark Lord and The Dark Lady return from their short term imprisonments. The only thing we need to discuss is where his room will be"

The three Malfoys then launched into a discussion on where Harry would sleep. Draco pleaded with his parents so that Harry could have the suite opposite his suite which eventually won in the end as neither, matriarch or patriarch could argue when their son used the full force of his dopey puppy dog eyes on them. 

So it was settles that Harry park his things in the upstairs green suite. 

Harry finally feeling as if he had won the lottery un-holstered his wand, brandishing it before the Malfoys eyes and tried a simple alohamora spell that would hopefully levitate his belongings. "Wingardium Leviosa"  
His belongings then lifted into the air and he looked to the malfoys to where he should go as he didn't know where anything was in this house. Their mouths were hanging agape at the unusual sight of a four year old having a wand and using magic with it. Magic that was designed to be challenging for an eleven year old. 

"You have a wand already?" Lucius was asking slightly amazed. His eyes were zoned in on the lithe stick cradled against Harry's chest. "Um yes I actually got it only today. This man named Bernard sold it to me for seven galleons. He was very nice actually" Lucius seemed to nod. Yes the boy was correct in getting his wand from Bernard's. He himself had gotten his with his father Abraxas when he was seven. The wands had no ministry trace so therefore any budding dark arts learners could practice without fear of being caught. 

Harry swirled his wand around in his fingers eliciting a sigh when the warm feeling spread through his fingers in a sign of acceptance. His wand is very powerful and he feels proud to be its owner. Feiness was moving his diamond head around to try and slither free of the hold he was encased in. He went to the floor and sat at his master feet waiting to move as instructed upon. Harry smiled at his familiar. It was clear his snake was very intelligent. He hissed his love for the reptile before turning his gaze on Lucius who looked like he wanted to continue with the questioning on his wand. 

Lucius was very curious Lord Voldemort had once told him that there was a twin to his wand and only a worthy heir could claim its prize. Could Harry be this heir as he was literally the heir of the man himself. "So Harry what is your wand made of?" He was dying to know.

Harry smirked at this seeming to know what Lucius was to referring to. He wanted to know if he had his father's brother wand. "It's a yew wand with a Phoenix tail feather core. It's the same as dads"  
Lucius nodded pleased. 

"Right then we will show you to your room then young Prince. The house elf Dobby should have it all ready to live in now"  
Harry was giddy with excitement, his own room. 

He followed Lucius, Narcissa and Draco who was walking in step with him up two flights of stairs. He was led to a dark wood door with the new gold plaque engraved with his name on it. He pushed open the door and was immediately hit with contentment. The room had a four poster bed in the center with matching bedside cabinets next to each side. The carpet was a nice charcoal colour with tiny specks of black in it. It was very luxurious. The room was massive, bookcases lined the walls and several doors led of from one wall which Harry assumed led to a bathroom and a big closet. The bed covers and drapes were all in a dark green adorned with black snakes. This was perfect. The room had a certain feel to it that Harry felt like he belonged to. 

"Now Draco come along and leave your cousin to unpack. I'm sure he would also like a nice rest" Draco pouted at his mother's words sad. "Oh darling you will see him in the morning. He's not going anywhere he will stay with us until his parents come for him" Draco immediately relaxed and bid a chipper farewell to Harry. Narcissa gave him a kiss on the forehead wishing him a good night's rest while Lucius gave him a hug. 

Harry smiled and waved to the Malfoys before closing the door, flopping down on the soft silk sheets of his bed. 

He unpacked laying all his things neatly in his closet room. He changed into pajamas of fine black silk and slid into the covers, drawing the draped and placing his wand in its holster and in his bedside table. Feiness curled happily at his side flicking his tongue out as a gesture of good night. 

He felt comfortable for the first time in him life so when he folded into sleep he dreamt peacefully of blood red eyes and curly brown curls on a man and a woman. 

He hopefully thought... His parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it. I've worked hard. Sorry it's latter than planned. Please vote kudos and share. 
> 
> Do not copy.


	6. Chapter Five - A Familly Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has an enlightening talk with Lucius Malfoy .

Sun streamed though the open window on the second floor of Malfoy manor. A sleeping boy was all that remained in the long since abandoned Green room. The air was musty and the drapes laden with undisturbed dust that hadn't been dusted by the houses occupants in over thirty years. 

To anyone this room would seem like the epitome of a disaster. This room for it was not that belonging to a higher class pureblood family. This unsettling fact was hindered in the knowledge that the only inhabitant staying in its quarters was unimaginably happy and content. This boy hadn't experience luxury once in his life. 

Harry lay asleep, content in the dream that was just ending in his supposed parents hugging him. He had a serene smile on his face that spoke volumes about his first ever peaceful night's sleep. No matter what invaded the boys mind nothing of pain, torture or rape seemed to pass over his subconscious. His familiar was curled delicately against his side and all that was heard were the soft sibilance sounds of hissing. The perfect and tranquil scene for a boy who had lost faith in the muggles that had wronged him. As he slept unaware of the future he swore vengeance on those who once dared to harm him and those who will continue to do so. He was out there for blood on those people and yes blood will be spilt, spilt with a red hot rage so powerful not even Satan could yield a worse sin. Indeed Satan would cower in his throne. 

Sunlight dancing across Harry's pale face carefully awoke him from the slumber he was previously encased in. His deep red eyes scanned his surrounding warily, after all previously he was cooped up like a poisoned chicken in a cage worse than torture. He remembered yesterday's escapades and immediately a smile graced his defined porcelain face, he was safe and sound. 

He sat up, yawned and stretched out his back cracking almost all the bones in it. He was fresh and revitalized. He picked up the still sleeping form of Feiness and padded over to the adjacent bathroom to begin a thorough scourgify of his whole body. He stripped his pajamas off and placed his snake on a heated rock which he had just managed to conjure. Feiness didn't even stir one ounce. Harry turned on the faucet and admirably watched in fascination as the water turned a sweet crystal blue, blue water was most pure. 

After almost a lifetime under the scalding spray Harry emerged stark naked and dripping from head to toe in water. He wrapped himself in a black fluffy towel and strode back into the bedroom. Feiness was now awake and was happily slithering along the wood flooring. §You look good master what shall you wear?§ Harry looked at his reptilian friend and snickered. §let's have a look at what's in my bag§ Harry then muttered a spell with his wand in which he had just grabbed from the nightstand to put all his belonging in their rightful places. 

He walked over to the closet deciding on a deep red and ebony robe with a snake clasp. He plastered himself in underwear and cologne then held up the robes up against himself whilst gesturing towards the snake lying on the chaise lounger at the foot of his bed. §Looks very good master I think you will make some heads turn wearing that!§

Harry grinned and proceeded to throw the robes over his head in a manner so elegant it looked boneless. It was almost as if he had turned into and become Feiness. 

Harry brushed his hair into its natural left sweep and adjusted his posture to that of a pureblood. He then gathered his wand and snake and descended the stairs to the room in which he heard the familiar three voices of Draco, Narcissa and Lucius letting the reptile down into the floor for a quicker speed. 

The three Malfoys were alerted to Harry's presence by the sound of hissing and gliding scales. They all immediately stood and looked towards the door just in time to see Harry waltz in, he was a picture of fine elegance and proper decorum. 

There was a place set for him at the head of the table along with what looked to be a small black book and a green jewelry book. These items intrigued Harry as he could a soul oozing from them that seemed like the exact copy of his. 

"Good morning Harry I hope you slept well, I will have Dobby finish dusting your room later today. I hope you understand that I only asked him to make your bed and clean the bathroom so that you could use the necessities. You arrived rather unexpectedly and we had no time to prepare" Harry looked kindly at his aunt, she had clearly put a lot of effort into making sure be felt welcome. "It's alright aunty Cissy I'm just so glad that I don't have to live with the pathetic excuses of muggles my familiar told me dont even belong to my own blood, they were horrible" 

Narcissa had a worried expression flitter across her face at the thought her nephew was being unfairly treated. She decided to broach this subject with him later. 

"Now dear, we have ordered you a full English breakfast that will arrive shortly via house elf"   
Narcissa wandered over to Harry and proceeded to guide him to his seat where the strange things were still present. "You will sit at the head of the table as our Lord always said that he would want you to sit where he would. You are our Prince so we will treat you as such" Lucius continued on from where his wife had left off from. Harry sat down in the largely comfortable chair and marveled at how close and near his relatives were. Only a few table settings that belonged to Lucius and Narcissa swearword him from the giddy looking Draco. He was buzzing with anticipation. 

"Now!" Continued Lucius "I was given a few things to look after by your father, our Lord. He gave my father Abraxas Malfoy a book to look after once they had both left school. The book has been passed down through the generations in hope it will return safely to your father" Lucius Presented Harry with the book with pride and certainty that it will be in safe hands. Harry gently took the book and caressed it's smooth leather front. Engraved on the front in gold lettering was the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' 

"So this is my father's full name then. It sounds very ordinary like my name. Do you think that dad has a nickname other than The Dark Lord that people fear with respect?" Harry looked to his uncle with the question bubbling in his red eyes. His uncle had a contemplating look on his face. 

Lucius was well accustomed to answering this question being The Dark Lords right hand man. He smiled at his nephew and pulled his hand so he could hold it. "Now Harry you must understand that your father was born to a muggle and a very important pure blood named Merope Gaunt, the Gaunts were the last living descendants of the great Salazar Slytherin who is one of the Hogwarts founders. She loved your grandfather very much but he was already engaged to a woman who he had met in the local town of little Hangleton. Being a witch, although not that powerful due to the generations of inbreeding she concocted up a very powerful love potion named amortentia. She gave it to the muggle, your grandfather Tom Riddle senior. He ingested it and very quickly they were married and your grandmother pregnant. Merope feeling guilty and sure in the fact that Riddle senior would support her and the baby and not leave released her hold on the daily amortentia drop in his tea. This did not go well as the next day Riddle left her heavily pregnant and with no money... Your father was born in the dying hours of December thirty first where Merope died giving birth to him. In her last dying breathe she named her son 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' in memory of her father Marvolo Gaunt and of her fatal husband Tom. She loved him very much but it was all fake. Your father was born in the muggle world and was raised in an orphanage named 'Wools' he hated it there and lived to torment the other orphans, he even succeeded in hanging a rabbit because the boy it belonged to pushed him down the stairs... Let's just say that the other children learned their lessons and never bothered him again." 

Lucius looked to his nephew once more and saw that Harry was paying avid attention to his story and was looking quite pleased at the telling of his father's actions as a young boy.   
Lucius continued on with a boosted ego whilst Harry fondled the diary. 

"When it was time for your father to attend Hogwarts, when he was eleven Dumbledore-" Harry gave an undeniable sneer as soon as the name had left the Malfoys lips. "-came and delivered his letter strait to him in his orphanage. He was very rude and flaunted his ridiculous ability with fire and burnt down your father's closet. He told him "At Hogwarts you will be taught stealing is prohibited." Then he left without even saying good bye... Not that I blame Tom for wanting his pathetic wave goodbye.   
"A week or so later Tom with all his supply's and a newly bought snake familiar named Nagini-" Fieness chose that moment to hiss in a good natured way. "-boarded the Hogwarts express train and arrived in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first after obviously being sorted into Slytherin, his fellow year mates and older years shunned him due to his muggle name and half blood status.   
Later on your father went on to earning the whole houses respect after revealing his relation to the great Salazar Slytherin and forming the 'Knights of Walpurgis'.   
So I answer your question about whether your had another name besides Tom Marvolo Riddle. Yes when he was in his fifth year he sort out a name in which people later came to fear. He rearranged the letters known simply by Tom Marvolo Riddle and fashioned a name the literally means flight from death 'I am Lord Voldemort'. World wide your father in known as Lord Voldemort. I hope that has given you an insight into who your father is and used to be. Obviously he would not relent to you calling him Tom as he fondly reminded your mother to do so before she wrongly got sent to Azkaban."

Lucius finished his tirade of thoughts when Harry gave his hand a little squeeze and picked up the locket. "Uncle Luci what is this then? It feels almost entirely the same as the book!" 

Lucius looked again at his nephew and the locket in which he was now holding. The Slytherin locket looked vibrant and flush against Harry's pale, porcelain skin and the patriarch couldn't deny that the boy was born in power and practically bathed in it. His eyes held a sour reminder to anyone who neared him that deceit was not something on the list to do in front of or involving Harry Riddle. 

Harry had a way about him that lit up his eyes and unfathomably forced people into divulging their most treasured secrets.   
Lucius looked into Harry's orbs and willingly found himself spewing the treasured information about the locket. 

Well Harry you see your father made horcruxes for his soul that book-" Lucius pointed to the book still safely clasped in the hands of Harry. "- and this locket -" the locket was gestured to. "-are two of them. The other all remain safe in the Riddle family vault and only one of Riddle blood can enter unless given explicit access to by the Lord. The horcrux is a dark ritual performed by old blood magic and strong ancient runes. Traditionally only one horcrux is possible as more than one may lead to a loop hole that results in the ritual bearer loosing his or hers mind to insanity. Your father was an incredible person and through hours upon hours of study in the library of Hogwarts he found the loop hole to undo the disaster of effects that the ritual would have on the bearer. So as you can see the work your father did was incredible, the outcome odd his work is still going strong today. He has a total of the horcruxes he made as seven but he also made seven for your mother Bellatrix. It is outstanding the work he has managed to achieve. I only hope that his magnificent start will prosper in you" 

Harry regarded his uncle for a few moments before clasping the locket aound his pliable neck. He patted the diary lovingly with an air of importance. He fingered the two items toaster and was shocked to find that they both gave an en or madly strong pulse is welcoming heat, it felt like to Harry that they had welcomed him into a fold of appreciation and safe security. 

Once harry had made himself comfortable with the new pieces of love from his family he turned to his aunt and smiled an impish smile up at her. "Sorry Auntie, I've delayed breakfast!" He grinned.

Narcissa gave him a fond look whilst saying that he needn't worry. "No worries at all dear. We all would love to hear a story about our parents if we hadn't seen them in so long... Now as you said, we have missed breakfast by a slight time margin so let's quickly eat it up before we all go to diagon alley for some new robes for the upcoming ball and a visit to the Riddle vault prehaps"

Harry looked up from where he was about to grab a crossoint and onto his aunts lovifn eyes. "You would do that for me?"  
Harry looked sceptical. He was used to having nothing for himself and having no one care about him.   
"Of course darling, your father Tom is after all my brother in law and your uncle Lucius is a loyal follower of his. In fact we would love for you to go inside your family vault and pick out a few things for you to take back here with you."   
Harry got up and hugged his aunt tightly in a hug that conveyed all his feelings of gratitude. "Thankyou so much, it will mean the world to me of we could"

After that the four wizards, Draco and Harry, and Narcissa and Lucius sat and ate a lovely breakfast with fond topics of horcruxes and family adventures. 

All the while Harry clutched the two horcruxed close to his heart. One around his neck and the other safely in an inside breast pocket. 

Oblivious to all Tom Riddle awoke from a magically induced coma to the calling magic of his beloved son. This magic ignited a flame within and the two pieces of his soul hummed happily in a warmth against Harry's pale flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is instalment number five. I hope you enjoy this. Things are about to start getting interesting. 
> 
> :)


End file.
